


Kidnapped

by princessstilinski147



Series: "We're Connected" [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison comes back from college soon, Allison's away at college, Awkward Derek, But when isn't Peter a douche though?, Derek takes Stiles on a date, F/M, Freshly Turned Scott, He gets rejected, I suck at tagging, It's time to stop, Like, M/M, Multi, Peter is a psychopath, Peter may try to make a move on Stiles, Peter needs to stop, Plenty of Peter, Scott and Allison never met, Scott and Derek have to work together to save Stiles, Scott has a crush on Allison the moment he sees her, Scott was just bitten, Some cute hetero shit going on, Stiles is kidnapped, Stiles wants D(erek), Stubborn Derek, Though Scott's learning to control himself, cute shit, everyone's out of high school, peter is a douche, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstilinski147/pseuds/princessstilinski147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, when Derek had said that he was going to want something in return, Stiles hadn't thought it would be him. If anything he had expected money, maybe. Or something normal people usually asked for when they helped you with something. </p>
<p>Then again, could Derek be considered a normal person? </p>
<p>Although, Stiles wasn't necessarily complaining. Derek seemed nice enough that he wouldn't turn out to be a serial killer, or anything of that nature, so he agreed on a date. </p>
<p>It's not like some psychopath would end up kidnapping him or anything, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY BESTIE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BESTIE).



> MMM gotta love that crappy summary. The fanfic itself will be good though I swear. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! ;D

Derek leaned his face into the palm of his hand, staring at his phone that sat on the table in front of him. It had only been a day and a half since he had last last seen Stiles, and he was already craving to be around the other once again. 

After he had made it clear what he had wanted from Stiles, he had left the house only ten minutes later. 

Stiles had said it would be for the best, seeing his dad would be home by the morning. 

The only upside to leaving was that he had gotten Stiles’ phone number. 

The male frown, slumping back as he picked up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he came upon Stiles’ name, and stopped. He wasn’t really sure of what was the appropriate time to wait until calling someone and asking them on a date. 

Nor was he really sure what exactly he wanted to say. 

Sure, he knew that he wanted to call Stiles and to ask him out- but how he would go about doing such? He had no clue. 

Finally, though, after sitting there for several minutes and coming up with nothing, he pressed the call button. 

The other line rung for a few seconds before Stiles picked up, and he heard the other’s probably overly-happy voice. Especially since it was pretty early in the day still. 

“Hello?” Stiles asked in a sing-song voice, obviously happy for no good reason. 

Derek stay silent, his mouth opening a few times, but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say. 

After a few moments of silence, Stiles spoke again. “... Um, this is getting creepy. Heeeellloooo?” 

“Stiles.” Derek forced out, basically grunting the word. 

“Ah!” Stiles exclaimed, and Derek could practically hear the other male’s smile. “Derek, I didn’t expect you to be calling today. What’re you up to?” He questioned. “Werewolf stuff, I suppose?” 

The older male scoffed, sounding irritated. Although, he really wasn’t. He just didn’t know how to act like a decent human being around people. “I’m not doing anything.”

“That’s a lie.” Stiles retorted. 

“Excuse me?” Derek growled. How the hell was he lying? 

“You are doing something; you’re talking to me.” He stated. 

Derek sighed heavily, moving to run a hand over his face. “... What are you doing today?” He decided to ask, rather than arguing with the younger male. 

“Nothing really.” Stiles hummed softly, pausing for a moment. “My dad was supposed to stay home today, so I didn’t plan anything… Though, there was an emergency at the Sheriff’s station and he was called in.” 

Derek nodded, despite the fact that Stiles wasn’t able to see him. “... So, you’re free then?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I just said man.” He teased lightly. 

“Stiles,” Derek warned, it coming out as a low growl. Something Stiles always enjoyed hearing; for whatever reason.

“Yes?” Stiles hummed back, sounding amused. 

“... Do you want to go to lunch with me?” He sighed, defeated. Arguing with Stiles was like arguing with a two year old- you just don’t do it. It’s too much of a headache. 

“Why, of course!” Stiles said loudly, forcing Derek to flinch away from his phone at the others volume. “Pick me up at 12:30, Big Bad.~” The other said before hanging up.

Derek blinked softly, slowly putting his phone back down onto the table. He shook his head lightly, moving to get up and get ready. It was already 12 o’clock, and he didn’t want to be late. 

\---

It didn’t take too long for Stiles to decide that he actually liked Derek- actually, it only took about an hour after the other had left his house before he realized he liked Derek. Like, a lot. 

Stiles didn’t know what it was about the other male that made him like him so much; perhaps the fact that Derek was a big bad werewolf that could surely rip out his throat.

Then again, so was Scott- the only difference was that Scott was like a brother to him. 

Plus Derek just had that whole bad boy look that Stiles loved. 

Stiles tore himself out of his thoughts when his doorbell rang, and skipped down the stairs. He smiled brightly, mostly out of excitement, as he opened the door. 

“Hey there, sourwolf.” He greeted, tilting his head at the older male.

Derek growled softly, but not at all in a threatening way. Or, at least, Stiles didn’t find it threatening. It was more along the lines of adorable. 

“Do you really have to call me that?” He snapped. 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “No? Do you want me to call you something else?” He asked. 

Derek didn’t say anything, simply glaring at the other male. 

“How about,” Stiles paused, tapping his chin as he thought. “Der Bear?” 

Derek blinked softly, ignoring how he blushed softly. He did /not/ like that nickname… Okay, maybe he liked it a little. 

He didn’t say anything, grabbing Stiles by the arm and lead him out to his car. He politely opened the passenger's side door for Stiles, waiting for the younger male to get in before he close it and went to the other side of the car. 

“I didn’t take you as the gentleman type.” Stiles commented casually, although he was more than okay with the whole gentleman thing. It was sweet. 

Derek grunted in response, starting his car and drove off. For most of the ride there, it was silent, except for when Stiles would point out the window and tell Derek all of the places he like to go. 

Including a little bakery, a diner, and a small park next to the high school. 

Derek never said anything in return, but he seemed to be listening. Not only that, but he actually seemed kind of interested- that made Stiles smile. 

\---

When they arrived at a small cafe, Stiles hurried to get out and rushed over to Derek’s side of the car. Politely, he opened the others door for him and stood back, a smirk on his lips. 

As Derek flushed and hurried out of the car, he quickly followed after the other. 

Stiles tried to open the door for Derek, but the older male beat him to it. 

He opened the cafe door wide, looking to Stiles expectantly, willing him inside. 

Stiles smiled sweetly towards the older male. “Thank you.” He said politely, passing Derek to walk inside. He picked out a booth in the way back. 

The two males sat down across from one another. Derek awkwardly glanced around the cafe, still not knowing what he should say to the other. He wasn’t really great with talking to people. It was really never his forte. 

Stiles paused a few moments, and seeing Derek wasn’t about to start the conversation, he decided to. “My dad used to take me here when I was little.” He stated, smiling softly. 

Derek raised an eyebrow slightly, looking to the other and finally made eye contact with him. “Oh?” He questioned, pausing. “... My older sister Laura used to take me here too.” He smiled a bit. “When I was around ten, I think.” 

The younger male nodded his head softly, tilting it to the side. “Maybe we should make this our date spot. You know, cause it’s nice here.” He suggested. 

Derek blinked softly. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He agreed. 

A petite, brunette waitress approached the table. She smiled to the two males. “What can I get for you?” She questioned, looking between them. 

Stiles took it upon himself to order the ‘couples pancakes’, knowing full well it could feed at least four people. And it had a cutesy couples theme. 

The girl nodded her head as she wrote it down, smiling. “Coming right up.” She stated before turning and went back to the kitchen. 

When Stiles turned his head to look to Derek, the older male was bright red. He snickered softly, humming. 

“Derek?” He questioned.

Derek hummed softly, looking down at the table awkwardly. “... What?”

Stiles smiled, leaning forwards. “You’re cute.~” He teased. 

Derek snapped his head up to look towards the younger male. “I am not.” He growled quietly, trying not to attract the attention of anyone else in the small cafe. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, putting his hands up defensively and sat back. 

\---

It hadn’t taken long for Derek and Stiles to both finish the stack of pancakes they had gotten- although Derek had consumed most of them. Stiles had deemed it as a werewolf thing. 

As Derek opened the passenger's side door for Stiles again, Stiles smiled towards the other male and got in. 

Derek got in the other side and sighed softly. That had… Gone way better than he had expected. After about halfway through the awkward first twenty minutes of the date, Derek had finally started to open up. He even had laughed at some of Stiles cheesy jokes. 

It was nice. Simple, relaxing- really nice. 

“... Stiles.” Derek said softly, looking towards the other. “Do you, uh… Do you wanna do this again tomorrow?... Same time?” He asked. 

Stiles looked to him and smiled brightly, nodding enthusiastically. “Hell yeah I do.” He said easily. 

Derek sighed almost in relief, turning the key in the ignition and started the car before driving off. 

\---

After being dropped off at his house and finding his dad still wasn’t back, Stiles decided to go on a walk. 

He smiled to himself, pulling out his phone from his front pocket. He hummed, deciding to text Scott, maybe hang out with his old buddy. 

SS: Hey, man. What’re you up to?

It took a few minutes, but Scott did reply. 

SM: Nothing much. 

Stiles tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. Usually Scott used that horrible text talk that he always tended to complain about. He decided not to question it though; maybe Scott was finally growing up and using grow up texting. 

SS: Want to hang out? 

SM: Yeah. Meet me at the school. 

SS: Okay. Be there in ten. 

Stiles smiled to himself as he headed in the direction of the school, eager to hang out with his best friend after almost losing him to Chris Argent. 

For the last day or so, Scott had been spending his time consoling his hysterical mother and learning how to control his werewolf powers. After the whole thing with Victoria Argent- Scott was fairly sure he was gaining control over himself. 

Something had just snapped and he had learned how to snap himself back into control. 

Stiles was grateful his friend was learning control because that meant the chance of him dying on a full moon was diminishing. It was a nice feeling knowing his best friend wouldn’t kill him and eat his liver like he was some sort of rabbit. 

As he approached the school, he glanced around, looking for Scott. He frowned softly, only able to find his friend’s bike. 

SS: Where are you?

SM: In the Cafeteria. Come find me. 

Stiles stared at the message, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. 

He ignored it though, and moved forwards. He hummed as he pulled on the first door he saw, surprised when it actually opened. Usually the doors were kept locked when school wasn’t in session. Hell, they were kept locked even when there was school. 

Instead of questioning it, Stiles brushed it off as this being the door that Scott got open. After all, he had to have gotten in somehow. 

As he entered the school, he wrapped his arms around himself. There was just something… Off. 

Every fiber in his body was telling him to turn and run the other way, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He needed to find Scott- wanted to know what the hell his friend was doing in the school. 

It wasn’t the first time they had broken in, of course. But usually they had just broken in at night for fun, or to mess with their old Coach. Never in the middle of the day when someone could catch them. 

Stiles took in a large intake of breath before slowly releasing it, trying to calm his nerves. There was no use getting worked up when there was nothing wrong. 

He was fine. 

This was just some stupid thing Scott decided would be fun. 

Though, as he entered a clearly empty cafeteria, his heart sank. 

“Scott?” He called out hesitantly, glancing around the large room. He looked to the tables, then to the desk where students would usually pay for lunch, and then to- 

His heart stopped, his eyes going wide as they laid upon a clearly not-Scott figure across the room. The male was much larger than Scott, a couple inches taller than him- but he was definitely buffer, more muscles. 

Stiles backed away, glancing around himself. “O-oh shit.” He cursed, stumbling over a couple of chairs and nearly falling. He quickly got his footing and dashed out of the cafeteria. 

As he ran down the hall, he could hear the steady footsteps of the other male walking after him. He wasn’t even technically chasing him- just… stalking. In a really fucking creepy way that Stiles wanted no part of. 

God why did the weird shit always happen to him. 

Quickly, he turned into an open classroom door and slammed it behind himself, locking it. He panted heavily, moving to push the teacher’s desk against the door and backed away. 

His eyes explored the classroom. Chemistry- that was good. Chemicals were dangerous. 

Stiles wasted no time to find the cabinet with all the chemicals and grabbed the bottle labeled ‘DANGEROUS : ACID”. 

He hoped to everything holy and good that this would save him from impending danger. 

Although, as he watched the other male simply /kick/ down the door and flash red eyes, he doubted it would help. 

The male stopped in front of him, tilting his head and smirked. “Stiles, right?” He asked calmly, running his claws along the desk that had been pressed against the door. 

Stiles flinched, backing away, gripping the bottle tightly in his hand. He nodded slowly, watching the male carefully. 

He wasn’t going to die here- no way in hell. He had survived an Argent, he could survive an alpha… Oh, what the hell was he thinking? This guy was the /alpha/ for crying out loud! 

“I’m Peter.” He introduced, his smirk extending almost from ear to ear. “Peter Hale.” 

Stiles gulped, pausing. “... Any relation to Derek Hale?” He asked hesitantly. He just couldn’t help himself. He was curious. 

Peter hummed, raising an eyebrow. “A brave little mouse, I see.” He shrugged his shoulder. “... Yes, I’m his uncle.” 

Stiles made a face. Ugh, /uncle/. If Peter wasn’t the poster-boy stereotypical creepy uncle child molester, than he didn’t know if he could believe anything. 

Not only did Peter have that creepy ‘I’ll kill you in a heartbeat and probably mess with your body’ vibe, but he was Derek’s uncle. Stiles felt bad for the poor sour wolf. 

Peter tilted his head, sighing as he got close. Stiles’ back hit the classroom’s side windows and his eyes widened. 

On a whim, Stiles opened the bottle and splashed the acid at Peter.

The alpha didn’t flinch as his skin burned momentarily and then went back to normal. “Now, now,” He said softly, placing his hands on each side of Stiles’ head, caging him. “Was that polite?” 

Stiles gasped, feeling rather cornered. He began breathing heavier, his hands shaking. The younger male stayed silent. 

Peter continued to talk anyways. “Why don’t we take a little walk, hm?” He questioned, but Stiles knew he didn’t have a choice as the older male roughly grabbed his arm and lead him out of the room. 

\---

Stiles frowned at his surroundings; some kind of old parking garage that was completely empty. Well, all except for what he guessed was Peter’s car. 

“Why are we here?” He decided to ask. If Peter wanted him dead, he would have killed him already. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, ignoring him as he pulled out Scott’s phone from his pocket. The older male took a minute to look through it before putting the phone to his ear. 

It took a couple rings before someone picked up, and from what Stiles could hear- it was Derek. 

“No no, it’s not Scott, dear nephew. It’s me; your favorite uncle.” Peter said, pausing as Derek spoke. 

From what Stiles heard, Derek was pissed off. Probably because his psychotic uncle had Scott’s phone. 

“Oh my, do you always use such vulgar words?” He questioned, but didn’t give his nephew a chance to answer as he continued. “Anyways, I have your dear Stiles with me.” He smirked, glancing to Stiles. 

For a minute, Peter took the phone away from his ear and pointed it towards Stiles. He raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

“Derek, your uncle is really a psycho- like what the hell man?” Stiles asked loudly, no longer worried. Derek would find him. He would. He trusted Derek to find him and save him from his crazy uncle. 

Peter rolled his eyes, pulling the phone back. “We’re at a warehouse. Figure out which one before it’s too late. Bye.~” He said simply before hanging up and moved to lean against the back of his car. 

Stiles frowned from where he stood, getting the itch to run- and run fast. He knew it was useless, though, Peter was far faster than he would ever be. The guy was a goddamn alpha. 

“So,” Peter began, tilting his head. “What’re you doing with a guy like my grumpy nephew?” He asked. 

Stiles gulped, nervously playing with the sleeves of his jacket. He just hoped the hell Derek would hurry up and find him.


End file.
